Fiona
by Searching-For-My-Reason
Summary: If you've ever heard of the outlook called, 'Out of My League.' Then you know where I'm at. Hello. I'm Adam Torres. I'm an FTM Trans-Gender. And I'm in love with a freaking' socialite.


Title: Fiona

Type: Series Oneshot

A/N: I've seen a lot of fans for this. Pictures even. So I figured I'd give it a try. They'd be cute together.. and hell.. maybe she could pay for his inevitable surgerys. :] C'mon.. I'd rather have Adam than a pet pig anyday, how'a'bout you guys?

Summary: If you've ever heard of the outlook called, 'Out of My League.' Then you know where I'm at. Hello. I'm Adam Torres. I'm an FTM Trans-Gender. And I'm in love with a freaking' socialite.

First Addition to 'Options, Options, Options.' (Or as my profile says, 'Choices, Choices, Choices.' ) Lol.

There's a certain point in every mans life.. where he falls for a girl, who's just.. too good for him. This, was where Adam Torres was now. He had come to Degrassi to start over. Little did he know that he would also be conquering something different than his image for once. He would be conquering that all encompassing feeling, of a first doomed love.

Not only was this girl older than him, cooler than him, and smarter than him. But she was rich. She knew who she was, what she wanted, and she always got it. Adam.. ? He was the opposite of those things. Sure.. his family wasn't broke. But there had always been a certain limit to what it was the boys could have growing up. And with Drew's football and the resuplement of Adam's entire wardrobe when he finally decided to dress the way he had always wanted too.. as well as the added cost of moving to a new city, The Torres family wasn't rich by any means.

Adam knew this, and before Degrassi, it had never bothered him. Well.. that wasn't exactly right. Before Her, it had never bothered him. But now all of the sudden Adam flinched whenever the subject of social class was broached by friends, acquaintences, or strangers. Because he knew he'd never be worth such a high society girl.

Not many people had caught on to Adams hidden interest. Clare, as understanding as she nearly always was couldn't see what a 'nice boy like Adam' could see in such a ... 'not nice girl like Fiona Coyne.' Adam didn't blame Clare though.. she had known Fiona the year before, and as the rumours went, it was a whole other ballgame back then. Eli, having not gone to Degrassi last year, didn't see the problem. And couldn't understand why Adam didn't just go for it. He couldn't blame Eli either. Eli was an optomist despite his outward appearance.

The only other person that knew was Drew. And his answer was least pleasing at all. 'Don't even try it, Adam. This is a new school. And I know that nobody is questioning you yet, but Fiona Coyne from what I can tell is a complete Ice Queen. I mean, you're cute and all, ' He said this with a less than powerful punch to Adams shoulder. 'But you should leave the big fish to me.' Adam knew better than to think his brother was actually interested in Fiona. He was just trying to look out for Adam and make sure he didn't stir up anything that could get him hurt or cause them to move again.

No.. Fiona Coyne definitely wasn't his brothers type. She was too tall, for one. And Drew's less than statuesque appearance was the cause of many, many short girlfriends being brought back to the Torres household whenever Drew felt compelled. And from Adams too few interactions with the female Coyne twin, she was too sweet for Drew. Self-assured, sure.. but there was a vulnerability in her that Adam saw everytime he looked into a mirror.

All the thoughts he had about her and his friends and family's reactions were pointless of course, Adam knew that. There was no way it could ever work between him and Fiona. And though he knew himself that he was a complete male. Once Fiona found out the truth about his genetics, she'd run for the hills. And he couldn't stand that. No.. Adam would much rather keep their not so much relationship as it was school coincidence as it was, than risk her hatred or disgust.

As he looked up from where he had been sulking, sitting against his locker, hat cocked down to cover his eyes as he thought, Adam heard the clickclack of the heels he knew all too well, and another unfamiliar sound of something crashing to the ground. Quickly his eyes went from the beautiful, Fiona Coyne to the bracelet that had fallen from her wrist due to her failed attempts at securing it on her own.

Imediately he went into action. Launching forward onto his heels he picked up the diamond studded chain of silver and stood. His crooked smile the perfect mix of awkward and shy he stared into her heart shaped face. "Let me help you with that.."

He swallowed heavily around his words. His voice didn't sound right.. still too high for a boy his age. Fiona stared at him as if she didn't understand what he had said for a moment before smiling her regal smile and sticking out her wrist. Moving slowly, but careful not to linger too long to give himself away Adam wrapped the jewerly around her thin wrist and clicked it into place.

Pulling away when he did Fiona smiled and twisted her hand this way and that as if admiring the way the flourescent lights of the hallway toyed with the diamonds she gave him one more, gentle smile, nodded her thanks and walked off, clicking and clacking to her next period.

Adam sighed and slid down the length of his locker once again. Staring at the hand that touched her and wondering how he was going to make it through school. As a beautiful tinkling laughter jaunted him out of his less than pleasant thoughts Adam looked down the hall to his left where Fiona had stopped to talk to a few other girls Adam recognized from school, Adam suddenly knew how he was going to survive Degrassi.

With the sound, the sight, and the thought of one, Fiona Coyne.


End file.
